


Beads

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for the Klaine Bingo on Tumblr - Prompt: Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my amazing beta Kris! ♥

“So,” Blaine begins one evening when they’re huddled together on the couch, his thumb fidgeting with one of the strings of Kurt’s hoodie. “I know you’re not opposed to using toys in the bedroom.”

“Mhm,” Kurt hums in agreement, eyes squinting a little at the unexpectedness of the statement. Nestling closer to Blaine’s warm body, Kurt is about to brush it off, ready to continue letting himself be lulled back into the triviality of what’s flickering across their TV screen.

“I’m just wondering if you’d ever be willing to use anything besides a plug or dildo.”

“What are you trying to say? Are you trying to propose something?”

Blaine starts squirming a little, a flush creeping up his cheeks. “Well, um, I might have ordered something online a few weeks ago.”

Kurt blinks. “And why are you telling me this now? Is it...” he pauses, realization of what Blaine is saying settling in. “It’s a sex toy then?”

“Well, yeah,” Blaine admits, a little sheepish, lips twitching into a brief smile. “I tried bringing it up a couple of times but it just never seemed like the right moment. Also, it’s not our usual kind of toy, so I was insecure.”

This perks Kurt’s interest. “So what is it?”

Blaine’s eyes search his, finally. “Anal beads. I’d really like to use them on you, if that’s okay?”

Kurt feels a twinge low in his stomach, hot fluttering waves sprouting in his body. He licks his lips, heart thumping in his warmed chest.

“Yes,” he says, voice breathy. “I’d love that.”

They agree to not rush anything, though. Back in high school, they surely would’ve, their bristling teenage hormones always driving them recklessly forward. But they’re an engaged couple now, both comfortable with whatever pace feels right for them at a given moment.

 

Two days later, Kurt comes home, heart beating fast. He’s just gotten out of class and is off for the night, so he and Blaine had decided it was the perfect opportunity to try out their new toy.

It’s still afternoon, which gives him enough time to lock himself into the bathroom for an hour. There, he can treat himself with a hot shower and scrub every part of his body clean with a washcloth soaked in his favorite vanilla-scented shower gel. After going through the other necessities of his pre-sex cleaning ritual, Kurt heads back to their bedroom, his body veiled only in a cozy bathrobe.

Blaine is waiting for him, sitting on the edge of their the bed and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. A big towel is spread out next to him, covering most of the mattress. Pleased at the display of Blaine’s thoughtfulness, Kurt’s lips crack into a smile.

“Hey,” he says softly, sitting down next to Blaine. “I see you’ve already prepared everything for our _nightly adventure_.”

“Yeah,” Blaine replies, mouth twitching into a grin. “I mean, I had more than enough time.”

Knowing that it’s a playful dig at his extensive bathroom routine, Kurt bumps his shoulder into Blaine’s, both of them huffing out a soft laugh.

Blaine reaches for his hand then, squeezing it in his. “Can we…?”

A sudden flush of heat surges up in Kurt, stomach fluttering with a mixture of nervousness and arousal. He grips Blaine’s hand tight. “Yeah,” he whispers, nodding his head. And he means it. He is ready for this. “Yes, let’s do it.”

Blaine peels him out of his bathrobe, gentle as ever, and begins marking his journey down Kurt’s body by pressing warm lips against every inch of creamy pale skin he can reach.

Kurt utters out a small surprised sigh when Blaine’s tongue flicks over a rigid nipple, the slight stubble on his chin adding some unexpected friction. One of Blaine’s hands travels down, fingertips brushing over Kurt’s hardening cock. The sensitive flesh gives a little twitch and throbs as more warmth spreads around Kurt’s perineum.

A heaviness settles over him, not just between his legs, but in his head; like a thick-layered daze. Kurt _almost_ forgets what they’ve planned for tonight.

Blaine reminds him moments later with a low-whispered, “Can we start now?”

The heat that’s been pooling in Kurt’s stomach gives a sudden twist, and he tenses for a moment before exhaling a soft, “Yes.”

Blaine smiles down at him before giving him a kiss. It’s soft, but with just the right dose of insistence. Slowly, the dull ache in Kurt’s cock becomes too persistent and he has to sneak a hand down to give himself a few squeezes, feeling the shaft throb against his warm palm.

“W-we should-” Kurt gasps out, bringing his hand back up to dig his fingers into the thick skin of Blaine’s bicep.

Blaine pulls off, huffing out a short, “Yeah, gonna get the lube and the beads,” before sitting up. The sudden loss of Blaine’s warm body against his leaves Kurt shivering slightly. With dropped eyelids, he watches Blaine retrieve the lube from their nightstand drawer. He throws the small tube onto the bed before turning back around to withdraw the other needed object for tonight.

Without realizing at first, Kurt’s whole body is tensing up again. He’s really starting to regret his decision to keep the toy a surprise, having let Blaine keep it out of his sight until now.

“Okay, are you ready?”

Kurt’s eyes widen a little as they dart to Blaine’s hands - or, more accurately, to _what_ he’s holding in said hands:  a row of pitch-black beads, each increasing in size as Kurt’s eyes follow the string they’re all connected with. He gulps.

He remembers faintly how he’d once come across something like this before in an online shop for sex toys. It had been during the time of his and Blaine’s break-up. He’d spent countless nights pulling all-nighters in front of his laptop before eventually finding release in Ambien. He had played with the thought of buying them back then, but in the end he had just settled for something he was more familiar with, a thick beige-colored dildo.

“They’re bigger than I expected,” Kurt splutters out before he can stop himself, chest heaving with quick-coming breath.

With slightly furrowed brows, Blaine examines the beads in his hand. “Well, the first one is really small, probably a lot thinner than the width of a finger. As for the last one, I’m pretty sure my dick is bigger. A _lot_ bigger.” His lips curl into a smug smirk.

This doesn’t really do much to ease Kurt’s tension, though.

 

Blaine gets out of his boxers next, his hard cock springing free and making Kurt’s stomach twist at the mere sight of the firm and flushed flesh. (Just because they’ve agreed on trying out their new toy for tonight doesn’t rule out getting to enjoy Blaine’s wonderful cock later.)

“Can you get on your hands and knees?” Blaine asks as he dribbles a small amount of lube onto his fingers, voice thick with arousal.

Kurt nods. Once he’s in the right position, the mattress shifts a little as Blaine kneels down behind him. Blaine’s hands come up to rest on his ass, gently kneading the soft flesh before pressing a lubricated finger against Kurt’s opening. He just thrusts his finger in a couple of times, making sure he’s spread enough lube before he’s pulling out again.

The first bead pushes in with no resistance; Blaine had been right, it really is smaller than a finger. The second one isn’t much of a problem either.

Blaine keeps adding more and Kurt feels nothing but pleasurable warmth growing within him with the increasing stretch and the feel of heavy fullness slowly settling inside of him. Kurt stops counting the beads as they go in and falls into a daze, leisurely letting Blaine fill him up with more and more beads until Kurt feels nothing but completely _stuffed_.

Blaine’s hand is now running down his back, the tips of his fingers tracing each knob down Kurt’s spine. Kurt shivers, skin exploding in goosebumps, even though he feels burning hot inside.

“How does it feel?”

Kurt takes a deep breath, his throat dry. “It’s...it’s good but - _fuck_ \- I feel like a turkey on Thanksgiving.”

Blaine snorts at that. “Wow, what a hot image.” He gives Kurt’s ass a small affectionate squeeze. “No, but is it...uncomfortable? Painful?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, no, it’s good. It just feels a bit unfamiliar.” He tries to sit up a little and immediately feels the string of beads shift inside of him. A breathy whimper escapes his lips.

“No, can you- can you lie down? I want to look,” Blaine says, voice strained and a bit raspy. “Please.”

Kurt’s cock throbs at the sheer need in Blaine’s voice. With a small groan he sinks back down, pressing his warmly flushed cheek against the pillow and pulling his knees a little up so his ass is slightly sticking up.

The movement causes the beads to shift inside of him. They’re brushing against the sensitive nub of his prostate, igniting sparks deep within Kurt’s ass that shoot all the way to his cock and balls and up his spine. “A-ah, _fuck_.”

“It feels good when they’re moving inside of you?” Blaine murmurs, breath ghosting over the pale mounds of Kurt’s ass. He grasps both fleshy cheeks and pulls them apart.

Kurt is on the edge at this point, writhing with anticipation of what’s going to happen next. His cock is achingly craving his touch and Kurt is almost ready to give in and sneak a hand underneath his belly. In the end he’s able to resist, even if just for the moment.

Blaine presses a few light kisses onto the goosebump-prickled skin of Kurt’s ass while slowly sliding a finger down Kurt’s crack. It rests on the pink crinkled rim that twitches a little at the touch. Without warning, he pushes the tip of his finger inside.

“Oh- oh shit,” Kurt yelps more from surprise than anything, his whole body giving a jerk.

“That’s it,” Blaine groans, keeping Kurt’s cheeks spread apart. He presses his finger further inside, nudging against the beads in Kurt’s body and causing them to rub against his prostate once again.

Kurt lets out a sob, every nerve ending in his ass tingling and flickering from the sudden stimulation. And then suddenly the beads are moving again, however this time they’re not being pushed deeper but something is tugging on them.

“Open up for me, Kurt. Can you do that, baby?” Blaine’s tone is gentle but Kurt can clearly hear the insistence behind the words. It’s not that he has much other choice anyway when there’s another tug and Kurt’s muscles begin to work on their own. They push out instead of sucking in this time.

“That’s it, wow,” Blaine whispers, his warm breath ghosting over Kurt’s ass, “That’s so fucking hot, Kurt.”

Due to the loud thumping in his ears, Kurt hardly hears him anymore; his fingers clenching and grabbing at the towel and the sheets while Blaine keeps tugging on the small ring at the end of the string that’s connecting all the beads. One after one, Kurt has to push them out, his hole stretching wide while the bead is halfway out before they eventually pop out.

“Again?”

Kurt lifts his chin from the pillow, eyes a little glassy. “W-what?”

Blaine doesn’t even look back at him, his gaze still resting on where Kurt’s hole is surely still gaping and clenching.

“I want to push them back inside your ass.”

And so they do it again. However this time, one of Blaine’s hands find their way below Kurt’s belly where it wraps itself around his cock. He strokes it slowly while simultaneously stimulating Kurt’s prostate with the beads.

Eventually, it becomes too much and the heat that’s been building inside of Kurt finally explodes. He’s writhing against the towel and sobbing as his cock spurts out thick ropes of come. The muscles in Kurt’s ass are contracting around the last two remaining beads seated inside of him. Blaine is talking to him, repetitive words of praise that Kurt can’t quite make out. And then with one last tug, Blaine withdraws the beads completely, leaving him throbbing with emptiness.

Kurt slumps flat down against the mattress, panting heavily. “Gonna get you off in a second,” he mumbles, lifting his chin to throw an apologetic look at Blaine, who’s still rock hard.

But Blaine just shakes his head, smiling gently as he leans down and presses his lips against Kurt’s temple. “Can I tell you a secret?” He grins. “It was kind of my intention to make you come, I don’t know if you’ve noticed.”

“And it’s my intention to suck you off now,” Kurt says, feeling a lot less drowsy all of a sudden as he props himself up.

Still grinning, Blaine crawls closer, so his cock is right in front of Kurt’s face. “Well, If you insist.”

  
  
  



End file.
